


An Eternity

by noveltea



Category: Highlander
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is the oldest man alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by tigriswolf (LJ): Highlander, Methos, the oldest man in the world

Eternity was a bitch.

That was what he'd told Duncan when he'd asked what it was like being the oldest man in the world.

Then he'd cracked open a beer and put his feet up on Duncan's coffee table.

Fair was fair.

He'd had a lot of time to think up an answer for a question like Duncan's but he didn't have a real answer.

If he lived to see the end of the world, he doubted he'd have anything resembling what the questioner would expect.

But he'd certainly have a collection of trite quips.

Hell, they were probably better than a real answer anyway.


End file.
